Q's Game
by Eeo
Summary: What happens when the omnipotent Q involve themselves with the worlds of anime? One very full Tenchi household, and a whole lot of misplaced characters trying to freeload even more off the poor guy.
1. Kame-Hame-HUH?

Written by Eeomatrix  
  
As always, the characters do not belong to me. Goku and Freeza belong to whoever owns DBZ, and it's animators, and the Q Continuum, Q and Q all belong to Paramount. Tenchi Muyo OVA and all related characters belong to Pioneer (sadly, with only Americanized personalities on all characters, not lucky enough to have a connection or a video capable of playing subbed episodes. Same goes for Goku and Freeza). Now that all the legal claptrap is over, time for the fanfic.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: KAME-HAME-huh?  
  
  
The skies of Namek flared with an intensity of fire as the final battle to decide the fate of the galaxy was decided on the dying planet. Super Saiyan Goku dodged the lancing beams of ki tossed out in a frenzied way by the diabolical Freeza with astronomical speed, before disappearing into a blur. Freeza fumed again, scanning the horizon for the blonde haired hyperwarrior with narrowed, stressed, bloody eyes.  
  
"DAMN YOU MONKEY!! GET BACK HERE YOU WEAKLING SAIYAN!!"  
  
Only too happy to acknowledge the tyrants request, Goku emerged in a blur underneath Freeza's chin, scoring a mountain shattering blow to the head of the Changeling. In a frenzy of motion, Freeza dodged the arcing energy from his nemesis, even with the ringing in his ears. "This can't be happening! I am the most powerful warrior in the UNIVERSE!!!!!!!" Watching the almost unstoppable transformed monkey coming around for another attack was making the mighty tyrant panic. "I have to think of something to stop this... this PRIMATE!" An aura formed around the changeling's battered body, and he took off, followed by the yellow trail of the pursuing Super Saiyan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It seems that Freeza has some problems keeping up with his opponent."  
"It happens. Look at good old Jean Luc. Introduce him to a new race, and he gets all diplomatic. Introduce him to the Borg, and he comes begging at my doorstep."  
"You wanna give him a respite? You know, play around with a couple of dimensions or something?"  
"Aren't you the one to play... I thought I was the rebel..? I was the one being shot by the Continuum for my ideas."  
"Things change, even Q do on occasion."  
  
Q smiled at that. This was going to be their best performance yet.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In an ordinary situation, Goku would have smiled at the challenge. In this case, the evil force he was fighting was not deserving of such a response. He had three minutes until Namek exploded, and not a second to waste. Goku threw on a burst of extra speed to catch up with Freeza, who did the same and exploded upwards, smashing aside clouds of dust and soot tossed up by the exploding planet. Goku came to a halt, and quickly placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"KAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Freeza spun around, and collected a huge amount of ki in his hands, desperate.  
  
"HAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Freeza let loose his blast, hoping to strike before the attack in Goku's hands could reach it's final deadly fury.  
  
Goku smirked, scanning the slow moving blast, sensing the tyrant's rage and fury, knowing that even if the blast hit him, it wouldn't even scratch him. Moving his hands forward, he opened his mouth to utter the final phrase...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"HUH!?!"  
  
Shock flooded Goku's senses, as his senses was assaulted by the scenery around him. He found himself floating around 20 feet in the air, in a huge bubble of some sort of glass, with two women, one of them screaming and pounding away at his ears.  
  
"You MONSTER!!! Get out of here!! PERVERT!!"  
"Hey, actually on second thoughts, he ain't that bad looking, nothing on Tenchi though."  
  
One of the girls seemed to be quite amused by the sudden appearance of this strange floating blonde haired muscular man, and seemed to be, most curiously, in possession of Saiyan like hair. The other, however, was still screaming, and was now the source of many random flying objects, which she seemed to be scrambling for as fast as she could  
  
"Hey, sorry....." Goku paused. "Where the heck am I? Ten seconds ago I was fighting Freeza on Namek, and now, I'm in a womens bathroom?" Goku thought to himself, while ignoring the flying bottles of Sake that were making impacts on his body. "Wait a sec.... maybe... I'm...."  
  
That train of thought was interrupted by a huge stomach rumble. "Jeez, I haven't eaten anything in hours, and I don't really feel like going on a diet now..." Goku set himself down on the nearby rocks, gaining some firm footing. The purple haired girl now seemed to be involved in an argument about the bottles of Sake, with the cyan haired Saiyan type thingy, who was ranting about how much the drink meant to her. The two were obviously drunk, and Goku was wary about talking to the women when they were in this state.  
  
Resuming his normal Saiyan form, Goku set about the task of trying to get these women to actually listen to him. "Ladies..?"  
"That comes from my personal stash, Ayeka. You THREW IT AT HIM EVEN THOUGH you KNEW it was mine!!!"  
"So!! You've broken so many of my personal items that I've LOST COUNT!!!"  
"But it was MY SAKE!!!!  
"AND IT WAS MY DRESS YOU TORE"  
"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY TENCHI!!!"  
"WHAT DOES TENCHI HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!!??!!!"  
The two women, both bright red with fury, sparked electricity between them, but seemed to calm down slightly, now just uttering. For some reason, they both heard each other muttering.  
"Grrrr........."  
"Grrrr........"  
"Hello in there?" Goku probed.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!????!!!!" Both women yelled at him, both with an extremely red, aggrivated look on their faces. Unfazed, used to years with Chi-Chi, he continued along the train line to it's final, single minded destination.  
"You don't know where I could get some food do ya? I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko teardropped, and fell flat on their faces into the water.  
"Alright...." Ayeka said, spitting out the water in her mouth, "I'll talk to Lord Tenchi. I will see what I can do."  
"WHY DO YOU GET TO SPEAK TO TENCHI! IT SHOULD BE MY JOB!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Goku couldn't resist displaying a smile, and held back his laughter at the two arguing again. Despite the battle with Freeza, these two had managed to overwhelm any sense of depression he had. He still had to wonder what happened, but in the mean time, he decided, it was best to eat, then he would go back and finish off Freeza. "Never turn down food" was Goku's guiding philosophy, it had guided him through all his fights with the Red Ribbon army, the two Piccolos, Radditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and the Ginyu. He wasn't going to give it up now.   
  
Following the calm, clothed, and now slightly embarrased women, he entered some kind of teleporter that seemed to take them out of whatever this place was. He could have sworn that even as the teleporter claimed them, they were still muttering things about the other under their breath.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What did you think of that? Not bad for a first try if I don't say so myself. That Goku definitely caused a stir in there. Even if it was only a small diversion."  
"Don't think it's even close to being over. When I introduced Jean-Luc to the Borg, I had no intention of letting it stop there. Same situation here. Our fun has only just begun. Tenchi Masaki, your puny portion of the multiverse is about to become that little bit more crowded."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thats it for the first part. If this thing gets enough positive reviews (not looking for many :D) I'll write the next part. Q hasn't finished with the multverse yet. Try not to flame it too badly, it's my first shot at this sorta thing.  



	2. No Need For Food Storage

Chapter 2 : No Need For Food Storage  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Goku had walked with the two girls he found when he first appeared here. Both seemed to be content now, and rather quiet after their argument. They had taken him into a house, where he was going to meet everyone. The first person he met was a young boy called Tenchi, with black hair, some kind of pony tail, but he had seen cats more beefy, The boy seemed to have a strange quality about him, although he had sensed much stronger in Gohan. Maybe a hidden power as yet untapped to it's full extent. Might prove interesting. "Well, I suppose I could be in worse places than this living room," he thought to himself.  
  
"So," Aeka said, "What is your name, and how did you get here?"  
"My name is Goku, and I'm not sure about how I got here actually. I was on Namek-"  
"Namek? What's Namek?"  
"Ryoko, don't interrupt our guest. It's not polite." Tenchi interrupted.  
"Sorry Tenchi...."   
  
Ryoko fluttered her eyelashes at Tenchi, who immediately came over all red. Aeka shot Ryoko a fierce glance, clearly fuming. Goku looked on, eyebrows raised to the point that he looked goofy. "This is almost as bad as Bulma and Yamcha back home," he thought to himself. Ryoko and Aeka quit their game of exchanging glances, after Tenchi shot them both a look. Ryoko floated up behind Tenchi, prompting another embarrassed face from the boy as she brushed up against him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands wandering to places that Goku wasn't sure about. Aeka looked torn over whether to take action or to sit tight due to Tenchi. "If I don't know better, I'd say that kid likes the attention," he mused, "Heh, I hope Gohan has all that attention when he grows up!"  
  
"Anyway," Aeka stammered, regaining her composure, as Ryoko continued wandering down Tenchi's front, prompting nervous glances from him, "Go on, you were on this Namek...?"  
"Yeah... what was I saying? Oh yeah, I was on Namek, fighting for the future of the Universe, up against a force of evil called Freeza." Goku continued.  
"Freeza? Sounds cold.." Ryoko muttered into Tenchi's ear.  
"Yeah... he is a very cold, very evil person." Ryoko looked surprised, there was no way that man could have heard her say that. He seemed almost superhuman. "Insanely powerful. It was really the final stages of the battle. I was just about to finish him off. Namek had 20 seconds til it blew-"  
"Blew, as in BLOWS UP!?" The three yelled in unison. Ryoko jumped away from Tenchi, mouthing the words "blow up" over and over again. Tenchi himself looked rather shaken, and Aeka didn't know what to make of it.  
"Erm..... yep. What other sort of blew is there"   
"I'm a little shocked actually... there wasn't a Jurai battleship nearby was there?" Aeka looked intrigued.  
"A what battleship?"  
"Fuck that, what makes anyone want to be near an exploding planet!"  
  
Goku had no idea what a Jurai battleship was. Infact, that Jurai word seemed to be popping up almost as often as his stomach was rumbling. All he knew was that he had to get back to Namek and deal with Freeza, after eating of course.  
  
"A Jurai battleship. One of the most powerful spacefairing vessels known in the Universe. Belonging to the Juraian Empire." Aeka replied.  
"Erm.... no.... I've never come across a space battleship before. Any sort of space battleship. I've only seen the battleships on the sea, and they didn't come across as very tough."  
"What about Soja? Ever come across the Soja? Kagato's ship that tried to capture Tsunami and destroy Earth just a year ago?" Ryoko looked flustered. How could this person not know about Jurai and yet still claim to be a space traveller. How could he not know about how Tenchi saved them all?  
"Who is this Kaga... whatever? Or this Soja? Types of food?"  
  
Ryoko, Aeka and Tenchi fell flat on their faces. Goku looked on, with a blank look on his face. Washu dashed in, having come out of her lab to greet the new arrival.  
  
"Hi! My name's Little Washuuuu!! Greatest scientific genius in the Universe! What's your name?"  
"Hey, my name's Goku! Pleased to meet you!"  
"Would you like to be my guinea pig??? Pretty please?? I've never seen a person built up like you before!"  
"Erm... little Washu, maybe you should wait a while before trying any experiments on our guest."  
  
Goku continued looking blankly at the group. He had never seen a family this dysfunctional before, and was clueless as to what the place would have been like if he wasn't here. Mind you, he considered, the entire situation so far was confusing to say the least. He hadn't quite figured out how he got here.... actually, scrub that, he hadn't even started to figure out how he got here. If Bulma was here, she would have sorted this all out by now. "Thinking makes me hungry", he thought to himself, oblivious to the paradox he had created for himself within his own brain.  
  
"Cmon, just a quick blood test. Just to find out what he's made of."  
"Ask him. It's his blood."  
"OK. Mr Goku, can I take a sample of your blood?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Washu's face lit up. "Great!!! I'll just get out my equipment!" She rushed off, back into the closet that seemed to absorb everything that entered.  
"Say, Mr. Goku, you said you wanted something to eat. I'll take you to the kitchen, I'm sure Sasami will be happy to cook something up for you when she gets back. Actually.... when did Sasami say she was going to get back anyway?"  
"In a couple of minutes, Tenchi," came the regal reply from Aeka, now busying herself in the corner of the room.  
"Ryo-Ohki gone with her?"  
"Yup, haven't seen her." Ryoko had returned to her hibernation spot on the couch.  
"OK. Mr. Goku, if you can wait a couple of minutes, you can eat something, maybe get some sleep too."  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind finding out how you ended up with muscles the size of grapefruits."  
"Grandpa might like to see you too. He's always interested in those who fight. He's pretty strong himself."  
"Heh," Goku scratched his head, "I might have more fun around here than I wanted to really. I've gotta get back to Freeza soon though. The fate of the Universe depends on it."  
"Pretty deep stuff for someone as laid back as you are," Ryoko said.  
  
The closet door opened, and Washu stepped out, clad in a nurses outfit, and carrying about a dozen needles. Goku looked at her for a second, and alarm bells went off in his head.  
"This will only take a second to do. Just these 11 vials then I'm done." Washu stepped closer, her intentions clear to him.  
Goku jumped up in the air and screamed like a little girl.  
"NEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Masaki house now had a Goku shaped hole in the wall, as the almighty Saiyan had crashed through the wall in panic, and was floating just above the lake, extremely scared of the pink haired mad scientist running towards him screaming at the top of her voice about how it was only a needle.  
  
"TENCHI!! AEKA!! I'M HOME!!! I BROUGHT FOOD!!!"  
  
"Food?!?"  
  
Goku darted back into the house at horrific speed, attracted by his holy grail. When it became obvious to Washu that any attempt to use a needle on this Goku would prove utterly futile in the short or long term, she began considering other options. Given the speed he just displayed, superior to even Ryoko's by a factor of at least a hundred thousand, it would be one hell of a challenge. She smiled. This was one challenge she was going to enjoy overcoming. If she could ever get close enough to the man to do anything, that is.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ryoko, I'd say that Mr. Goku can eat more than you can," Sasami said, smiling sweetly as per usual, with Ryo-Ohki in her resting place on Sasami's head.  
"Impossible! No one has a bigger appetite than I do. At least, not among ordinary people anyway. Eats worse than I do though."  
"Ryoko! How bad are your manners! Lord Tenchi would never pick anyone who had the manners of a pig like you do! You should be more like me." Aeka began another stareout competition with the cyan framed face of the girl from outer space, who happily took up the challenge. Tenchi just sighed and tried to get on with eating. This Goku did have a massive appetite, the largest he had ever seen, and that included Ryo-Ohki's. He was eating his food at a rate unheard of to modern science. He was strange, because although he said he lived on Earth, no human had those sort of abilities and appetite, or let alone close to them.  
"So," Tenchi started, in between bites, "Mr. Goku...."  
"Please, just call me Goku." The bulky man looked embarrassed, although he had, up to this point, demolished around a weeks worth of food. "I'm not used to being called MR. Goku. It's strange. It makes a change from being called Kakarotto though.."  
"Ok, Goku. I was just wondering, where exactly do you come from?"  
"Oh, I see. You've spotted something wrong and it's bugging you isn't it. Well, just to clear a couple of things up, I'm not human. I'm a Saiyan."  
Ryoko spoke up.  
"Look, Goku, I've been a space pirate, travelling the galaxy with Ryo-Ohki over there for hundreds of years under the influence of Kagato. In all those years of travelling, I've never come across anything like you, or anything even claiming to bear the name 'Saiyan'. So don't take it the wrong way if I'm a little offhand about your story."  
Tenchi looked down in thought for a second. If even Ryoko, the one with more space experience than anyone else here, hadn't heard of these Saiyans, then....  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
A brilliant flash of light overtook Tenchi's vision. "Wha.... what on earth has happened NOW??!?"  
A voice came from within the light. "Tenchi Masaki. I know you have a visitor."  
"What? Who are you."  
"Someone who is interested in the long term effects on your dimension by extra dimensional beings."  
"Huh?"  
The voice from the white light became distinctly annoyed. "You're worse than Microbrain. Let me explain it to you piece by piece. If you want, I'll give it to you on cards, in foot high letters."  
"You haven't answered me, who are you?"  
"I am Q. You have a person called Goku in your house don't you."  
"Huh... why, yes, I do."  
"He will not be the last to turn up unexpectedly."  
"What do you mean???"  
"You will see......"  
The light faded.....  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Tenchi's vision reasserted control over his brain, and all his senses came back to him, flooding his brain with information. His brain was hit with the sudden jerk reaction of Ryoko shaking him, looked extremely worried. The bulky form of Goku also towered overhead him, and Aeka was screaming at Ryoko for some reason.  
"Hey Tenchi. You sorta conked out there for a moment," Goku's voice mentioned in a lighthearted tone.  
"OH TENCHI! Are you alright??!!??" Ryoko grabbed Tenchi, crushing him like a Nissan in a car crusher. Argh... Ryoko, I like you a lot too, but at least give me time will you...  
"I'm not wanting to sound imposing, but until I can figure my way out of this situation, do you mind if I stay here for a while?"  
  
Tenchi managed to mutter a couple of muffled words before trying to struggle his way out of Ryoko's iron clad grip, which had the poor kid unusually close to her ample chest. Goku took it as a yes, and left Aeka, Ryoko, and the now bright red Tenchi to argue everything out.  
  
"Wait a sec," he thought to himself, "there was some warrior guy named Yosho around here. Maybe I should pay him a visit."  
  
"RYOKO!!!! GET YOUR FILTHY SPACE PIRATE HANDS OFF MY TENCHI!!!!!!"  
  
With that, a huge ball of ki ignited around the Saiyan, and sending a huge blast of wind hurtling through the house, Goku set off to find this Yosho.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Despite the grand total of reviews (ie, 1) I decided to continue with this. Unfortunately, my limited knowledge of anime puts me at a distinct disadvantage. Either way, whoever is reading this, keep reading. I promise it will get better soon :)  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 3 - Never Annoy A Weapon That Hasn't Had It's Morning Coffee 


	3. The Trials And Tribulations Of Emerald

Chapter 3: The Trials And Tribulations Of Emerald  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"$*%£!!!!!" screamed Cid, dodging Emerald's massive retina destroying blast. "This $&%*£& weapon packs one helluva $&%%*%$ punch!!!"  
"No kidding! Only just noticed?!?" Tifa yelled at the top of her voice, who was dodging from rock to rock, trying to avoid the huge boulders that Emerald's blasts were tossing into the air on random   
"Shut the $*&% up you's foo's!! Keep fightin'!"  
  
Barret narrowly dodged Emerald's mouth laser as it swept across the ground, drilling a split into the floor. Firing off another hundred rounds into the Weapon's nearly indestructable hide, he was knocked onto the floor by Emerald's mountain levelers for feet.  
  
"Jeez, Cloud, how long does it take to get a $&$*£$% Limit Break these days!!!! Get yo' spikey haired ass movin' and help us kill dis' $*£%$£$ weapon!!!" The man with the gun arm cursed, as he pulled himself to his feet. "$£%*!! You stupid £*%&!! HELP US FOO'!!"  
"Hold on Barret, twenty more seconds! This one will be a doozy, I promise you!" To Cloud, the world was dark, barring the thoughts of destruction in his mind. Aeris, Sephiroth, everything mattered in the end. The destruction Meteor was to bring to the planet. The deaths of so many people. It boiled within him. He was close to his ultimate strength. So very close... he had to change things for the better... but he couldn't do anything if he was dead. He had to prevent that. HE HAD TO!  
  
Emerald turned it's attention towards the spiky haired warrior with the oversized Ultima sword. Another beam erupted from the Weapon's belly, streaking it's way towards Cloud. Cloud's eyes opened, and with a burst of speed, threw himself at the colossal beast, and began laying into it with powerful slashes with his sword. The Weapon reeled, groaning in pain. Even it's armour could only take so much punishment. The blows were lightning quick, none of the rest of the force could keep up with it barring Red XIII, who was following with his ears. One final, massive blow sent the huge Weapon to it's vast knee caps, before crashing to the floor throwing up a sweeping cloud of dust and causing an earthquake, which visibly rippled the ground. Trees were uprooted by the wind. Everyone was holding on for dear life as the air currents threatened to throw them 15 miles from the beast. Cloud was the only one who stood perfectly still, unaffected by the winds, his hair blown back by their hurricane force.  
  
The winds died down a minute later. The dust settled. Tifa picked herself up, surveying the fallen Weapon as she brushed dust off her top. "Is it... is it dead?"  
"Dunno. I $£*%£*$ hope so. That thing was too much."  
"We'd better get outta here. I don't want to be around when the Planet decides to reclaim that thing." Cait Sith was still trying to unbury himself from the 5 foot high rubble he had been trapped in for the past two minutes.  
"I concur. We have fought well." Vincent commented, looking with pride over the Weapon.  
"Erm..... my friends..... Emerald isn't finished with us yet....." Red XIII muttered as he crouched into attack position. A low rumble was heard coming from the direction of the fallen Weapon, and Cloud was seen running as fast as he could from the feet of the monster.  
  
A huge roar erupted from the armoured giant, and movement was seen in the knees. Rather woozily, Emerald got to it's feet.  
  
"Oh......... $%*£....... this just got a whole lot $£*$&£* worse. Now we have an injured $&£*%& off Weapon on our hands!!! RUN!!!!!! TO THE HIGHWIND!!!!!!!"  
"Right behind ya Cid, run like $£*&£$* hell!!!"  
"Won't get any argument from me Barret!! Tifa! Red XIII! Vincent! Yuffie! Cait! Get moving!!!"  
The group took off for their airship, pursued by a 500ft high proverbial bull that had just seen red.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voices came from within the bright glare of the light.  
  
"This is certainly interesting. How pathetic these mere mortals are when it comes to warfare. I must admit though, I find their courage almost inspiring."  
"Inspiring, Q? Since when did they have any impact on you?"  
"They don't. I am only inspired by them because I choose to be, but-"  
Q smirked.  
"-they do provide comic relief from time to time. That is inspiring."  
"Like your laison with Janeway?"  
"Kathy? No.... not at all. That was more than just amusement. Do I detect jealousy in that voice of yours, my dear?" Q implied sarcastically.  
"Jealousy? Don't even think me to be capable of it."   
"I don't think you are. I know you are. That is besides the point however. Our child does need entertainment. As his father, it is my duty to provide it for him. Tenchi makes quite the effective playtoy. Just like Jean-Luc."  
"Do what you think is best. Surprise me."  
"I don't think I can."  
"At least try. Our son might not know everything yet. This would be a healthy lesson for him."  
"You never lose your sense of duty do you. Very well, let us see what chaos reigns after we insert another element into the mixture."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be worth the wait."  
"What wait? I am Q, I don't make my beloved wait for anything."  
  
Laughter echoed across dimensions, as the cosmic reshuffling continued.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A rumbling sound, accompanied by a shaking encompassed the Masaki household. The walls shook slightly, but nothing was damaged.  
"What in the name of Jurai was that?"  
"Huh.... oh, just an earthquake Aeka, nothing major. Don't worry about it."  
  
Tenchi sat, for the first time today, with his feet up. Having this Goku here was less hard work than he initially thought it would be. Goku tended to keep himself to himself, and generally kept his place tidy. He would still eat half a tonne of food every time he ate though. Problematic, but nothing they couldn't handle. Even Ryoko was helping out. Goku himself was doing everything he could, but the remarkable Saiyan was keeping his distance from Washu, so he didn't tend to be around much. Things were finally calming down again. Now... if only Aeka and Ryoko would stop fighting...  
  
"AEKA!! TENCHI!! THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE!! COME QUICK!!"  
"Huh?" Tenchi jumped up and followed the screams of Sasami to their source. Aeka followed him and the pair of them lined up behind Sasami, both in total and utter shock.  
Sasami stood at the front door, pointing over to the horizon, towards the sun, blacked out by a mysterious silhouette. "Tenchi, what is THAT?!"  
"Lord Tenchi, you never told me about anything like this!"  
"I didn't know anything like that even EXISTED!"  
  
A light emanated from the distant black object, which lit up a certain portion of the moving monolith. Highlights of scaly armour could be seen adorning every part of it's body. The behemoth plodded it's way towards the Masaki household.  
  
Aeka screamed. "It's heading here!!!!"  
Just then, Tenchi spotted something emerging from the trees. A blonde spikey haired person was running towards them brandishing a huge sword. He took only 20 seconds to run across to the Masaki house, being pursued by an entire group. One of them, a large panther of some sorts, stopped for a second, and stammered in a panicked voice "If you value your lives, you will do as we are doing, and run. Good luck." The panther dashed off, as the huge black object moved into light for the first time. The object was clearly a creature of some sort, it looked armoured, with huge shoulder panels, which, in Tenchi's opinion, were most probably for protection. Several gems seemed to be a part of the creature's body, much like Ryoko's gems, but much larger. The armoured creature, on closer examination, looked much like a dragon. A dragon that was closing on them extremely quickly.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryoko phased in besides Tenchi, trying to attract his attention, and caught sight of the dragon out of the corner of her eye. "Are you here to hurt my Tenchi?! Not today!!" The cyan haired girl lept into the air, igniting an energy sword in her hand. "Prepare to die!!!" she screamed, ignoring the yells of Tenchi telling her to get back and run away.  
  
Ryoko closed on the dragon at high speed, the wind rushing through her hair. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, hurts my Tenchi.." she thought out loud, "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" She rushed towards the thing's head, expecting instant victory. Swinging her sword behind her back, she tensed herself to strike at the creature where it would be weakest, it's neck. Darting towards the dragon, she took her shot...  
  
....only to have it blocked by the dragon's massive clawed hand. "SHITE.... my sword can't get through this damn thing's armour!" Pivoting around, she slammed her feet against the claws of the dragon, and propelled herself away from the beast as it fired it's mouth laser at her, slamming into the nearby forest. The huge claw of the dragon smacked into her a microsecond after and sent her tumbling a quarter of a mile. Her vision had stars around the edges after that blow, and Ryoko, as tough as she was, knew she HAD to avoid getting hit like that again.  
  
"This thing packs a serious punch, I'd better be really careful..... HERE!!!! CATCH THIS YOU WORTHLESS ARMOURED FREAK!!!!!!!" Summoning up as much energy as she could get while fighting off the pain in her abdomen, she hurled several blasts from her hands into the dragon, and backed off for a second to survey any damage she did, from behind the mask of dust her high powered lances of energy had thrown up. Ryoko clutched her side, feeling the fabric of her clothes drenched. Probably blood. She felt the strength draining out of her body, as surely as the blood was, but she might not need it if that last attack worked. Luckily, she hadn't lost any of her body parts so far, but this beast was too much! It was strong, much stronger than even Kagato. She really did hope that she had dealt with it once and for all.  
  
What she found was not pleasing. The thing emerged from the dust clouds caused by her bolts, with a curious light emanating from a gem in it's belly, and a somewhat peeved look on it's face. Ryoko swallowed nervously. "This is not good..." A beam of pure energy hurtled towards her from the beast. She was sure she was to die this day. Screaming Tenchi's name, she covered herself and tried to block the tremendous beam with eyes closed.  
  
The dragon roared in pain, and tumbled. Narrowly missing Ryoko, who was waiting for her demise, it plummeted into the floor, creating a half mile wide crater as the energy from the blast it was charging up impacted on the ground. The dragon had a hole in it's chest, carved out with the brute force of a beam of ki. Ryoko permitted herself to open her eyes, and spotted Goku floating just behind where the dragon last stood, hand held out. Ryoko watched him point his hand towards the fallen giant, and fired a tiny bolt of energy towards the dead beast. A huge explosion overtook the 500ft long corpse, and in an instant, it was vapourised. Ryoko was barely conscious by this point, and was sent hurtling by the shockwaves that smashed into her battered body.  
  
Ryoko returned her faltering, blurred gaze back towards the Saiyan, who was floating in mid air with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Well... that was easy. Oh, hi Ryoko! Oh, erm..... sorry if I vapourised your training partner... I'm sure that when I get home I can wish him back with the Dragon Balls."  
  
Ryoko floated down to the ground, exhausted and shocked. For once, she allowed herself to show weakness, and fainted in the gravel left by Weapon's demise.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"$*£*!!! Something just $*£&$&* gutted the (*$£%($ Weapon!!!" Yelling, spitting his usual level of profanity, the battleworn airship pilot spun around the mercenary who just happened to be their leader.  
  
"Huh? What the -!!!!!" Cloud cut himself off as he witnessed what he thought impossible. The supposedly unbeatable, and nigh on invincible Emerald Weapon was slain instantly by a beam a million times more intense than anything Emerald itself had ever tossed at them. The beam neatly blew a hole through the Weapon's belly, carving out a huge crater in it's chest, dripping with what Cloud believed to be whatever the Weapon had for internal organs. "How could anything as strong and powerful as Weapon be slain so quickly?-" he asked himself. "-And if it HAS been killed, WHO DID IT?!?"  
  
"Jeez..... who did the Weapon $*£( off now? God?" Cait Sith said in a crudeness rivalling Cid's, as he watched the lumbering Weapon collapse to the floor throwing out a huge cloud of dust which obscured the view of the fallen giant.  
  
"Reeve has a point," Cloud mused, "What exactly DID Weapon *$&£ off?"  
  
"Maybe we oughta go back and see what's happening, hey? If Weapon's dead, then maybe-"  
  
The second Cait Sith finished his sentence, Cloud spotted a light in the sky. To his Mako enhanced eyes, it signalled a tremendous energy source. That was NOT GOOD. "GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled as a tiny bolt of energy, only detectable by his eyes, lanced from a nearly invisible source to the ground where Weapon now laid. Everyone dropped to the floor and watched as the bolt hit. For a moment, nothing happened. With an atmosphere of finality, time seemed to stop for the adventurers. Everyone ducked their heads into the ground, and then the explosion erupted with the brightness of a million suns. It consumed the ground and caused it to shake, hurling shrapnel away from it's zero point. Cloud threw up his Ultima sword, and most of the wind and debris hitting him ceased the second he planted the oversized sword in the ground and sat behind it. The sword itself cast a space black shadow behind it as the intensity of the light from the explosion was so great. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. There was nothing left of Weapon. Nothing at all. Only a crater which both Weapon and the thing that had fired on Weapon had marked the landscape with.  
  
Barret was the first to his feet. Staring over at the area where the Weapon formerly was, there was total silence. Everyone was simply mesmorised by the intensity of the proverbial fire that had claimed their nemesis. The atmosphere was thicker than neutronium. It took Red XIII to cut it.  
  
"$*£&......" was all the usually calm creature could say. Frankly, Cloud couldn't blame him.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, where da hell are we?"  
Tenchi was flustered at the big black guy with a gun on his arm that was giving him his limited version of the Spanish Inquisition. So far, the conversation had consisted of the token black guy in this group of strange characters yelling repeatedly "Who da hell are you?" and "Who da hell blew up dat Weapon?" "Erm, you are at the Masaki shrine, or..... erm, at least, what's left of it after that fight."  
"Where da hell is dat?"  
"Barret, shut the *$&£ up you £*$(. Even to you, it should be obvious it ain't our $*(£&($ world!!!"  
  
"HUH?!?!?!!"  
  
Almost everyone at the table turned their heads towards Cid. "Well of course it is. There ain't no $(£&*£( Meteor floatin' in the $*£&(£& sky!! So, the question is, how the $*£( did we get here?" Cid laid back, taking another puff of his eternally present cigarette.  
"I had come to the same conclusion Cid." Red XIII spoke up, pulling his head up from inbetween his paws, "This is clearly not our planet, that much is for sure. When I was with Grandpa, he occasionally spoke of alternate realities. Since I have no reason to conclude that this planet is any different from our planet, barring possibly it's continental structure and tectonics, then I must conclude that either we have travelled between TWO planets in one Universe, which share the exact star system, and exactly the same day length of a 24 hour period, or we have been transported between realities to a planet which occupies the same position as our planet in our reality."  
"I concur. There does seem to be a correlation between the two planets in terms of atmosphere and in terms of day length. It would be interesting to see how life has evolved differently on this planet, which is nowhere near as industrialised as our planet." The man called Vincent seemed relaxed as he contemplated the meaning of these thoughts.  
  
Tenchi, who was a little uneasy with these scientific lectures was glad to hear the closet door open. "I heard the use of the words "alternate reality" and I thought I might join in!!!" The pink haired mad scientist sprung across the room and sat down next to Barret, provoking a reaction from the rugged bruiser.  
  
"Daym man, what's dis foo up to!"  
"Barret, knock it off," Tifa said scoldingly.  
"Naaaah, it's alright. My name's Little Washuuuu! Pleased to meet you, big guy!"  
"Daym...."  
"So, who are the theoretical physicists in here?"  
Vincent raised his hand, and Red sat up.  
"OK. Well, tell me what ya think, and I'll see what I can do to sort it."  
  
Tenchi stood up upon hearing that. He had learned a long time ago that, unless you had an IQ of 150+, as the panther and the Goth had, with possibly the chain-smoking Cid as well, Washu's speeches were unintelligable. "Better go check on Ryoko" he thought to himself.  
  
Politely excusing himself from the conversation, he left the panther called Red, Cid, the Goth, the ample chested Tifa, Barret and the strange looking mog thing talking to Washu and Aeka, with Sasami and Nobuyuki listening, although his father's gaze seemed to have settled on Tifa's assets. He was so embarrasing sometimes.  
  
Making his way out of the living room, he headed towards the room where Ryoko was resting. Stopping outside the door, he wondered whether he should tell her how worried he was when Goku brought her to him. She meant the world to Tenchi, and he would make sure she got better, even if she didn't know it. Opening the door slowly, he peeked his head round the door so as not to awake her if she was asleep. Sure enough, she was fast asleep. Her gem was giving her the ability to heal the severe wounds inflicted by Weapon's single blow, but it was taking a lot out of her. She certainly wasn't going to be moving around much over the next day or two. As much as he hated to admit it, it would be nice to have calm around the house without the endless arguments between Aeka and Ryoko, but not at this price. He supressed the thought with a shudder of revulsion. Tenchi looked back to the injured cyan haired girl lay in the bed, fast asleep, lovingly surveying her soft features...  
  
"Give you a tip, man, never let a woman do something like that, even if she nearly kills you for it. It's not always guarenteed that she will return to you safely."  
"Huh?"  
Tenchi turned around to see the blonde spikey-haired leader of the new arrivals leaning against the wall next to him. The muscular man seemed lost in thought, as if remembering a painful memory.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I see the way you look in there. You clearly feel something for her, but you haven't told her anything yet. I get the feeling she's the type that's headstrong and willing to go out of her way to do something."  
"Yeah, Ryoko is a little like that. She means well though."  
"Tell her before it's too late. I missed on the chance of a lifetime because I denied it for too long, and she was killed ruthlessly by a man called Sephiroth. Don't make the same mistake."  
"What was her name?"  
"Aerith. It's a crying shame how she died too. My deepest regret. Make sure the same doesn't happen to your Ryoko. Or, if you find it impossible to prevent, don't make her wait till her dying breath to tell her how you feel."  
"Don't mind me saying this, but you don't seem like the kind of guy who would be that interested in love."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Oh..."  
Tenchi caught a glint of steel behind the leader's back. "Mr...?"  
"Cloud. Cloud Strife."  
"Mr Strife. I can see your sword. Maybe you would be interested in some sword fighting practice against my grandfather. He is an extremely proficient swordsman."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather rest for a day or two. Fighting Weapon really takes it out of you."  
"Grandpa is always there. Just ask, I'm sure he would be happy to spar for a while."  
Cloud righted himself and made a move to head back downstairs.  
"One other thing, Mr. Strife-"  
Cloud turned his head.  
"-If you need anything to eat, just ask Sasami."  
"I will. Remember my advice kid. Do it soon."  
  
With that, Cloud moved downstairs. Tenchi gazed once more into his sleeping beauty's face, and quietly slid the door shut.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Weapon certainly caused a disturbance."  
"I was more than impressed by my handiwork there. I would give it a 7/10 at least."  
"Only 7?"  
"I have much bigger plans for these mere mortals. That Washu has no idea how hard it will get for her to return our playtoys to their original dimensions when I get involved. However, so far, we have had endless amounts of these heroes. As Jean Luc found out, for every hero, there is a villian."  
"Are you planning what I think you are planning?"  
  
Q smiled.  
  
"No, I'm not. Our villians, when they make their entrance, will have such a big display regarding their arrival that even Microbrain would notice it. Such a display is not suited to a point so early in the game. Besides, I have yet to finish judging how the Universe deals with so many influences in one place."  
"I see. So, what are you planning then? Will it be entertaining?"  
"A rhetorical question."  
  
Silence fell in the Continuum, undaunted by the thoughts of a billion omnipotent beings still drifted among it's infinite splendor.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Well, for the very, very VERY few people that are still reading this (at least as far as the reviews go) I'm still continuing because it's great fun to write this. Please, if you read this, review it and let me know what I've done right and what I've done wrong. It's much more helpful to me to know, and I don't mind criticism if it helps me write :) The chapters should get longer from this point on, at the moment, I'm feeling my way through things, but I do know who the ultimate enemy (or should I say enemies, are going to be).   
  
All characters from FF7 are property of Squaresoft, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama own DBZ and all related characters. All characters from Tenchi Muyo are property of AIC and Pioneer. 


	4. Beyond The Rim Of All Sanity

Chapter 4: Beyond The Rim Of All Sanity  
  
It was a fine day. Birds were singing, and swooping gracefully from tree to tree as they went about their business. In the clear glistening water of the many ponds, fish of all shapes and sizes were streaking through their sparkling habitat. A sun shone it's glorious light beams upon the ground, eliminating shadow, and creating it at the same time. A cool, comfortable breeze swept across through the gardens. Perfectly conditioned paths wound their way across the floor, flanked by trees, bushes, and in some places, marble walls. Along one of these paths, a solitary figure strolled slowly down, marvelling in the beauty of this place. His body, once adorned in glistening metal armour, now stood within flowing robes. His massive sword, a feature of his previous life, now had a place on his apartment wall, a reminder as to how he got here. His white hair matched the searing white of the path, shining to the same extent, and with the same sharpness.  
  
Sephiroth, Son Of Jenova, thought to himself, "Life is good....."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Far beyond the rim of any galaxy lay a planet dedicated to one purpose: housing people who had commited evil. It was without any dimensional alignment, and served as the evil version of heaven for all universes. It was here that villians from all places repented for their sins. Few knew about it, but those that did refered to it as "The Villians Retirement Home".  
  
Indeed, in most villian's minds, it was. Although not as spacious or as roomy as heaven, this place was not limited to one universe. It was considered to have great social implications. Many universes collided in this place. It was the only place that the multiverse truly converged. Common to every universe, but not in the way that Earth is. "Oh no," Sephiroth thought to himself, "this is different."  
  
One of the many bars on this planet happened to be Sephiroth's favourite solitary pissup spot. While he rarely enjoyed alcohol while present in the living world, he indulged himself much more when in this world. Without all the problems megalomania can bring to a person's mind and life, you are free to experience the more enjoyable things in life, such as love and friendship. And getting leathered. Ironically, this place provided more of the intended benefits of mortal "life" than the actual mortal life did.  
  
Pushing open the door to the bar, Sephiroth noticed several things.  
1. For a Wednesday night, this place was rather packed.  
2. An awful lot of people he knew personally were here.  
  
"Hey Sephi!! Come and sit down over here!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Sephiroth turned towards the source of the rather loud voice, an enormous man positioned on a stool, although the man's rear end was several orders of magnitude larger than the actual stool. A ridiculous orange moustache sprouted from the man's face, and again, was several times too large to look normal. 'Robotnik..' Sephiroth thought to himself, 'Great personality, but he has an ego several times larger than even his body...'  
  
"Sephiroth." A deep, dark voice said, "We have business to discuss. We require your assistance."  
"Alright Vader, as you wish." The Son Of Jenova took his seat next to the Dark Lord Of The Sith, and Eggman. "What do you want?"  
"We've just gotta wait for a couple more people."  
"Who like?"  
"Kagato. Palpy. Word has got around that even Freeza is here now, that Goku fool actually did accidentally blow him up, so we are expecting him here any time soon. Also, by special dispensation, Dr. Clay is here." Robotnik seemed to sink another inch down on his chair, Sephiroth noted. 'I don't think anyone will see that chair for a while....'  
"Strange grouping, and, barring Clay, all fighters."  
"Sephi, we've been offered a chance I don't think we can refuse."  
Sephiroth's interest perked. "Go on..."  
"Care to take over, Vaddy mi laddy?"  
Vader groaned, audible even through his mechanized breathing. Robotnik was too pleasant to be a real evil villian, although his laugh was something not to be believed... "Sephiroth. An entity known as Q has contacted myself and Ivor. Apparently, he has a job for us to do in the Tenchi Muyo universe."  
"Yes.... what is this job?"  
"Q has been somewhat interested in disturbing the balance of the universe present there. He has introduced foreign elements into a situation which is already moderately unstable. I have read the story so far, and have been amused by the effects his changes to the universe have caused. So far, however, despite the vast concentration of heroes there, there are no villians to provide further study." The Dark Lord Of The Sith groaned again, a very out of character gesture for the armoured warrior. "This, Q, wishes us to be those villians."  
"One question Vader..... why?"  
"Reasons are unknown. I have heard about this Q however, and I believe him to be an incredibly powerful cross universal being. One of the most powerful in existance, if not the most powerful. I would advise caution, as unlike Tarkin, you will most likely LISTEN to my advice."  
  
This was all too much for Sephiroth. "Are you saying that a vastly powerful interdimensional being is wanting us to play the villians in his little game?"  
A moment of silence. "Yes, but why, we don't know."  
"Great. Just when I thought I got out of all these power games, I'm thrown right back into them. What if I don't wish to go. I like it here, there are no worries about taking the world on. My Masamune stays clean, and to be honest, there is no point in getting it dirty again."  
  
A bright light flashed next to Sephiroth, momentaraly blinding every single person in the bar, and casting light into every dark corner. When it faded, half a second after, a figure, dressed in a strange uniform, stood in it's place.  
"Greetings. I am Q."  
Even through the mask, Sephiroth could tell the Dark Lord Of The Sith was agitated. Vader clearly didn't like this person at all. Bemused, Sephiroth watched Vader shuffle uncomfortably in his seat as he turned to face the new arrival.  
"So, I see not everyone is here yet. Easily solved."  
  
4 more flashes of light took form. From each, the majestic man named Kagato, Washu's former student, and self proclaimed master organ player, Emperor Palpatine, who, after undergoing dark force removal treatment, now had an Oil of Ulay face and a full head of hair, the basketball shaped Clay, and finally, the maniacal Freeza emerged. Wearing a pink tutu. Taking notice of the wide mouthed gazes, Freeza flushed bright red and stammered "Erm..... oh..... I'm exploring my feminine side..."  
  
Q, unstartled as ever, turned to the motley crew of super powerful warriors and geniuses. "Gentlemen, we have business to discuss.."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yosho looked down upon the house now positioned at the base of Masaki Shrine. Every day, it seemed, that house ended up with more and more residents. It had been a week since the Weapon had been annihilated in a show of force a Jurain warship would have a hard time matching. 'All the better that it had occured quickly,' he thought. There were now too many residents to really support in one house, but Tenchi seemed to enjoy having them around.  
  
Washu had created rooms in subspace for everyone, but that Goku was a remarkable persona. He refused any basic comforts as long as it inconvienienced someone. Yosho had even caught him sleeping on the roof at one point. The same could be said about Cloud, the leader of the latest batch of "refugees from another dimension" as Washu called them. The two were impressive examples of warriorship, and he looked forward to challenging both to a sparring match, although Yosho imagined he would be no match for Goku, at the very least.   
  
Still though, the house was getting too small for this....  
  
"Oh well Tenchi," Yosho thought out loud, "You deal with this as you see fit." He turned around, and began strolling back up towards the shrine.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi had a decision that he would have to make soon. In effect, the decision was already made, he had chosen, but the problem was how to let the others know without breaking their hearts. Mihoshi would cry for a while, he knew, but she would swing her mood around within 10 seconds, and be back to normal almost immediately. Sasami wouldn't mind at all. Washu was 20000 years old, caught up in her work, and had probably suffered more rejection than anyone else here. The problem was Aeka, and a real problem it was.  
  
Tenchi wasn't blind to how the girls felt for him. He knew how each and every one of them felt about him, he knew why they argued, and above all, he knew that the two biggest opponents for his heart were Aeka and Ryoko. Ryoko had won, but he didn't know how to let Aeka know...  
  
"Meow??"  
"Huh?" Tenchi looked down to his side at the little brown cabbit looking up at him. "Oh, it's you Ryo-Ohki. You want a carrot?"  
"Meow... meooooooow!"  
"Oh, I see. Ok, well, we'll get one then."  
  
The little cabbits face lit up. She jumped into the air onto his shoulder, meowing with joy, as Tenchi got to his feet, on his way to the carrot shed.  
  
"Tenchi! Is that you?" Sasami yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, it's me Sasami!"  
"Get me some vegetables will you, pleeease?"  
"Will do!"  
  
Making his way out to the carrot shed, he spotted a glint of steel over towards the lake. Cloud, the mercenary leader of the latest residents of Masaki household seemed to be sparring with someone, though he couldn't quite make out who. It looked like Cid.  
"&*$& Cloud, you nearly knocked my $(%&£%* head off!!!"  
Definitely Cid. He caught three other people over there, no, four. Three on the ground, the bartender, Tifa, that panther.... erm..... Red 14 or something, and Barret. Plus Goku flying about 50 feet above them. All watching the fight, although it seemed to consist more of Cid swearing than anything else.  
  
Sighing, he made his way to the vegetable store. With a push, Ryo-Ohki lept off his shoulder onto the soft grass nearby, meowing happily. Opening the door, he watched the small cabbit dart inside, but Tenchi felt a small tingling on his shoulder. He didn't show any reaction at first, but then it became more forceful and fingermarks could be seen in his shirt. A familar sound was heard, and a large cyan haired girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. "Hi..... Tenchi," Ryoko seductively purred into his ear, "Do you want to have some... fun?" A grin plastered itself across her face as Tenchi visibly strained to keep back a nosebleed.  
  
"Uh..uh..err, Ryoko... erm... I've got.... erm.... something I've got to talk to you about," he stammered. "In a little while."  
"Awww.." Ryoko's ever maleable voice took on the sound of a child, "Can't you tell me now?"  
"Erm... no, not at the moment, I don't think."  
"MISS RYOKO!!"  
  
'Oh thank god.'  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY CRIMINAL HANDS OFF MY TENCHI!!"  
"Why, little princess? You want to touch him yourself? Go right ahead, I won't stop you." The grin became wider, more mischieveous.  
"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAAT??!? I AM NOT A WOMAN OF LOOSE MORALS!!"  
  
Tenchi managed to slip out of Ryoko's grasp for a second, only to catch Ryo-Ohki making off with a train robber's load worth of carrots. Too late to stop her, as it was to stop those two. Ryoko and Aeka were now arguing with each other all over again, as they did every day. 'Hopefully this will end soon,' Tenchi thought to himself. 'As soon as I figure out how I'm going to get this through to everyone. Maybe I ought to ask someone else for some help, this is beyond me..'  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sephiroth stood on the "deck" of this rather strange ship. Looking around, the vessel was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was composed of a black/red organic material, with a holographic viewscreen projected down from the "ceiling". All in all, the ship reminded him of an insect, at least from the inside. The crowd of former supervillans marvelled at the ship, at the same time as being totally and utterly confused.  
  
"So how do we utilise this "vessel", Q? I do not observe the presence of any control consoles nearby." Vader glanced towards the omnipotent badly dressed immortal, who stood there with a scheming look on his features.  
  
"Simple, my armoured friend. You tell it what to do."  
"You mean," Robotnik interrupted, "We talk to this ship/bug and it does what we want it to?"  
"Precisely. Now, before I depart, I will tell you of the one assistance you will have in your 'quest'. There is a race awaiting your arrival at waypoint 1 - the ship knows this off by heart, so just say waypoint 1 - which will assist in your escapade. Good luck in your chaos making. I shall be watching."  
In a flash of light, Q disappeared. In his absence, there was a moment of silence. Freeza was the first to speak up, now thankfully out of his tutu. "We should get this underway. I'm not immortal... yet."  
"I agree." Robotnik stood up to his full, rather unimpressive height, puffed out his stomach, and yelled in his most confident voice "SHIP! BEST POSSIBLE SPEED TO WAYPOINT 1!! NOOOOOOOOOW!!!!"  
  
A hideously loud scream sent every single person in the room to their knees, hands against ears, as the ship acknowledged the command. Spinning around, the ship phased into nothingness, as it's black, spidery shape slipped effortlessly into hyperspace.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Washing lines hung from Azaka and Kamedake, who observed everything around them. "Azaka?"  
"Yes Kamedake."  
"Do you think we will ever see Jurai again?"  
"I do hope so, but there are so many fine days on planet Earth, I can't imagine not being here."  
"I agree. Princess Aeka would not want to leave under any circumstances, nor Princess Sasami."  
"I cannot think of any either."  
Kamedake turned to Azaka slightly. "Just another fine day-"  
"On Planet Earth."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Laughter could be heard in the infinite expanse of the Q continuum.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Nice short chapter, just thought I'd get this one out of the way before I start actual character development. This isn't strictly an anime/gaming piece anymore, there are a fair few influences in it now. Anyone who is reading, keep doing so, I'm restarting this fanfic after quite a while again :)  
  
Chapter 5 - The Shadow Of The Waterfall 


End file.
